


trick or treat

by coldwinterrose



Series: Happy Steve Bingo Fills [4]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Gen, Halloween, M/M, Movie Night, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Reunions, movies - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 07:16:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16488164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldwinterrose/pseuds/coldwinterrose
Summary: It's Halloween, one of Steve's favorite holidays, and all he wants to do is wallow in his sadness, missing Bucky who was supposed to be home by now.Enter Natasha, who has different plans. Namely a movie night.





	trick or treat

**Author's Note:**

> Here is my fic for the prompt "movies"! 
> 
> Now, I fully realize this is the day after Halloween. However, I _did_ have this written in time, I just didn't have time to fully edit it until today. So, better late than never? Either way, I hope you enjoy a day after Halloween Halloween fic!

Steve sat up and stretched, wondering if he should order pizza or rummage around in his fridge for whatever leftovers may be in there. Before he could make a move into the kitchen though, a knock sounded from the front door. He froze for a second, then decided to ignore it. It was probably some kids wanting candy, and normally he’d be more than willing to hand candy out to colorfully dressed kids, but this year he was resolutely ignoring the holiday. 

Halloween was supposed to be his and Bucky’s holiday. It was the first holiday they’d spent together as kids, and it had become a tradition of sorts between the two of them. They’d even confessed their feelings for each other on the day, making it an anniversary of sorts. Even during his deployment, he’d always managed to Skype Steve on Halloween. 

He’d been really looking forward to this Halloween in particular since Bucky had _promised_ he’d actually be home for good. But apparently, something came up last second, and he was forced to push back his discharge. Steve had been upset, but he understood there was nothing Bucky could do. But to make things worse, he couldn’t even call Steve. That was like salt to the wound. So this year, he would pretend the whole damn holiday didn’t exist. 

Whoever was on the other side of his door had different plans, however, as they knocked again. More like pounded, really. “Open up Rogers, we know you’re in there!”

Steve groaned and walked to the front door. He should have known better than to assume Natasha would leave well enough alone. Besides Bucky, Natasha was his closest and dearest friend. They’d meet in college and had been almost inseparable ever since. Unfortunately, she also had the habit of not knowing when to leave well enough alone.

When he opened the door though, he found more than Natasha on the other side. Sam, Clint, Wanda, and Pietro were also there, holding various bags and fast food containers. “About time you opened the door, now let us in, this stuff is heavy,” she said as she pushed passed him.

“Wha… um…. Huh?” 

“Close your mouth, you’ll catch flies,” Sam said as he walked passed.

Clint and Pietro followed, with Wanda the last in, stopping to smile at him. “We heard about Bucky, so we decided a movie night was in order.”

“Movie night?”

“Halloween movie night, to be specific,” Natasha said as she came over to give him a hug now that her arms were free. 

“Seriously?” He said as he finally realized the door was opened and made to shut it. “Guys, I’m fine, and I’m sure you have better plans somewhere else. Isn’t Tony holding a party or something?”

“Oh I’m sure, and its probably going to be one hell of a party. But I’d rather spend it watching movies with you.”

“The same goes for the rest of us,” Wanda added. “Or else we wouldn’t be here.”

Steve looked down for a second and smiled. “Thanks, guys.” 

“Alright, enough of that sappy shit, the foods getting cold!” Clint called from the kitchen.

“You better not have started without us Clint,” Natasha yelled back as she made her way inside. Wanda grabbed his hand to gently squeeze it before pulling him into the kitchen to join the others.

 

* * *

 

Food in hand, they settled down in Steve’s living room; Wanda and Natasha joining him on the couch while Sam and Clint spread out on the floor. Pietro, who was first in the room, claimed the sole reading chair to himself.

“Okay, so we have two options,” Natasha said as she gestured to two small bags full of movies. “We can have a silly Halloween movie night or a scary one. Your choice Steve.”

“Silly,” he said without much thought. It wasn’t that he hated scary movies per se, but they were something he only liked to watch with Bucky next to him, so he could hide his face in the crook of Bucky’s neck during the truly gruesome parts. The last thing he needed was yet another reminder that Bucky wasn’t here with him.

Clint and Sam groaned. “Seriously?” Clint asked as he stuffed a bite of pizza in his mouth. “Come on, we’re all adults here, we can take a little scare.”

“Guys, we’re here for Steve. If he wants a silly movie night, he gets a silly movie night,” Wanda chastised. 

“Yeah, if you really want, we can have another movie night next year, and you can pick the movies. Deal?” Natasha added.

Sam glanced over to Clint before nodding. “Deal.”

“Good, now, Pietro, pass over the bag on the right, you’re on movie duty tonight.”

“Seriously?” He groaned as he got up.

“Yes, seriously.”

“You shouldn’t have claimed the only chair if you didn’t want to,” Wanda smiled sweetly at her brother as he got up and handed the bag of movies to Steve so he could pick.

“Yeah, yeah. You’re just jealous you didn’t get here first.”

She just stuck her tongue out in response.

Steve rolled his eyes at the pair as he looked in the bag to see what they brought. “Oh my god, Charlie Brown! I haven’t thought about that in years!”

“You wanna start with that?”

“Hell yeah! You don’t fuck around with the Great Pumpkin after all.”

“All right then. Pietro, pop it in,” Natasha said as she handed him the movie.

“Yes, ma’am.”

 

* * *

 

After Charlie Brown, they watched other various children's classics such as Nightmare Before Christmas and Casper. The former actually sparked a debate among their group, about whether it was a Halloween movie or a Christmas one. Neither side could quite come to an agreement, only that it was a fun movie to watch during both holidays.

Much later in the evening, far too late for even the oldest of trick or treaters, a knock sounded on the door. Everyone looked over at Steve. “Aren’t you going to get that?” Sam asked as whoever it was knocked again.

“Isn’t it Wanda’s turn?”

Wanda looked over at Steve. “I don’t think its some kids looking for candy”

Steve rolled his eyes. She was probably right, but still, it was the principal of the matter. He sighed as he got up and walked over to the door, already half annoyed at whoever thought 11:30 in the evening on Halloween was the best time to make a surprise visit.

But rather than some teenagers begging for candy or a neighbor asking a favor, it was the person he least expected and most hoped to see. “Bucky?”

“Hey, Stevie. Trick or treat?”

“Bucky, oh my god!” He said as he practically jumped into Bucky’s arms. Bucky, always on the same page as Steve, caught him and pulled him close, bringing him in for a passionate kiss. The whole world faded away once his lips touched Bucky’s. Nothing else mattered but the taste of him, the feel of his tongue against his own. _God_ , but he’d missed Bucky.

Eventually, the need for air and the many questions forming in his head outweighed his desire to never stop kissing Bucky, so he reluctantly pulled back to look into those blue-grey eyes that he’d missed for far too long. “What… how…? You said it was going to be another three months before your discharge!”

Bucky smiled and tightened his grip on Steve. “I know. I honestly thought it might be, but things ended up working out better than I hoped. I would have told you, but I figured it might be fun to surprise you instead.”

Steve pressed another quick kiss to his lips before he said, “If I wasn’t so happy to see you, I’d punch you. You know how much I hate surprises.”

Bucky, damn him, just smiled that smile that said he knew exactly what he was doing. 

“Hold on,” he said as he turned in Bucky’s arms to face his friends who’d come over to greet Bucky. “You guys were in on this.”

“Yep,” Natasha said as she smirked. “James called me earlier this week to set the whole thing up.”

“I hate all of you,” Steve said with a smile before he turned back to face Bucky. “But especially you.”

“I love you too, Stevie. Now, come on, I heard we’re having a movie night. I don’t know about you, but I’m in the mood for a little horror.”

“Yes!” Clint said as he lead the way back into the living room. 

Steve rolled his eyes at their antics as he took Bucky’s hand and lead him to the couch, more than happy to spend the rest of the evening curled close to the love of his life, finally home for good.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
